To Change or Not to Change?
by Marah
Summary: 4 years ago Zaira went to Howarts on a exchange trip now she's back for her final year of magical edu. and even a little romance with the last person she expected one with. marcusflintOC. Thanks:
1. On Platform 9 34

To Change or Not to Change?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any one you recognize. I wish I owned Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood but I don't. I'm just a poor writer trying to get on in the world. The only things in this fic that I do own are my original character, Zaira, the "Old Egypt" Institute of Magic, and Quanisha, Zaira's Egyptian Mau.  
  
A/N: I'm not usually one to ask for reviews but I do find great pleasure in getting them because I like to know what the readers think of this fic. So, having said that I shall just start the chapter now. Oh and for good measure, this is Zaira's second exchange trip to Hogwarts. Her first one was in her third year were she was teased and flawed mercilessly by Marcus Flint. This takes place during the PoA but most likely follow the book exactly. Well on with the chapter. I hope you enjoy the story(  
  
Chapter 1: On Platform 9 ¾  
  
It had been 4 years. 4 years ago Zaira Jorstad had first stepped on to Platform 9 ¾. She had been 13 and it was her first exchange trip. She had come to London to go to Hogwarts for one year, her third year on magical training and education, but it had turned out to be a horrible year socially. She had been shunned from group to group by rumors started by a Hogwarts fourth year named Marcus Flint. However no matter how rude he had been to her she had always treated him with kindness and stood her ground when he made fun of her in the middle of large crowds. But that didn't matter now. Zaira had grown into a beautiful 17 year old with warm and caring indigo eyes, goldenly tanned skin due to her Egyptian heritage and flowing black brown hair that went to her lower back. She was 5'4" and was in her own seventh and final year of her magical education and she had decided to spend it at Hogwarts and now it was time for her to go. Taking a breath Zaira began to push her trolley towards the barrier in King's Cross that would put her on Platform 9 ¾ that held the scarlet Hogwarts Express, the train that would take her to the school.  
  
It happened very quickly. She was on platform 9 ¾ within seconds of beginning to jog towards the barrier. Zaira was taking her time and looking around when, "Zaira? Zaira Jorstad?" came the curios and excited voice of Zaira's only Hogwart's friend and fellow seventh year Penelope Clearwater who was running across the platform to greet her friend.  
  
"Penelope!" Zaira yelled back catching her friend in a hug. "Oh my God, look at you. Your all grown up Penny," Zaira said smiling at her taller friend.  
  
"Me? You! You have gone from the ugly duckling to the beautiful swan," Penelope said. "Come on we'll put you're stuff away and mingle in the crowds, show everyone what you've grown up to be," she said picking up one end of Zaira's trunk.  
  
"Okay," Zaira said smiling, picking up the other end her trunk.  
  
After putting her trunk away Penelope and Zaira headed for a crowd of students that appeared to be encircling two other students in a heated verbal argument. Having pushed their way to the front Zaira and Penelope discovered that the argument was between seventh year Gryffindor, Oliver Wood and the last person Zaira expected to see this year.  
  
A/N: Well that's were I'm going to leave you for now. Thanks for reading( 


	2. Old Friends Reunite

To Change or Not to Change  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I was about to give up. I'd like to thank Switchbat for her review, this chapter's for her.  
  
Chapter 2: Old Friends Reunite  
  
Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint stood at least seven feet apart from each other surrounded by a crowd of students. They were arguing like usual, the only difference was that this was probably the worst verbal argument they had ever had. It wasn't just the fact that Oliver hadn't been expecting to see his arch enemy when it came to quidditch (and everything else), but because the seventh year Gryffindor had been looking forward to having this one year without having to put up with Marcus.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Oliver bellowed, at the repeating seventh year.  
  
"I already told you Wood," Marcus said, his voice calm yet carrying, therefore giving him no need to shout. "I failed my N.E.W.T.'s last year. And believe me, I find it no less pleasurable having another year with you either."  
  
"Then apply for a country quidditch team," Oliver said. "This is my year Flint, you have no right to be here," he said, his voice finally getting less loud.  
  
'His throat must be sore,' thought Zaira. "What's the point of their argument?" Zaira asked the boy standing next to her.  
  
"Marcus Flint was supposed to graduate last year but didn't because he failed his N.E.W.T.'s," the boy said, but when he turned to face her he let out a highly audible scream (he sounded like a girl) and nearly fell down. "It's you!"  
  
At that comment everyone including Oliver and Marcus turned their attention towards where the boy and Zaira stood. Zaira, who had thought the place stood wasn't visible, turned extremely red. Most people didn't recognize her, especially the first through forth years whom had not been there while she had. Oliver, however, whom had been just one of the few friends she had made during her previous visit recognized her almost immediately.  
  
"Zee?" the astonished seventh year asked, while approaching Zaira. Zee had been the nickname Oliver had given her back in third year. "Oh my god," he said wrapping his arms around her trapping her in a suffocating hug. Zaira was lucky enough to be able to put her arms around his waist while allowing "Olive" her nickname for him to get out, just barely audible.  
  
"My little Zee's all grown up," Oliver exclaimed after letting his friend go, though he kept her small hands in his larger once.  
  
"Well, you have too," Zaira said smiling. "You've gotten tall. Too tall," she said, looking up at him. "Shrink," she laughingly joked. He was at least seven inches taller than she was, were as in third year he had been the shorter one.  
  
*****************  
  
Marcus observed all this from the same place he had stood when arguing with Oliver. There was no way the (though he hated to admit it) rather pretty girl standing in front of him was Zaira Jorstad, the girl he had found pleasure in making miserable. His thought and feelings began going wild as he too, slowly made his way over to Zaira and Oliver.  
  
A/N: Hey readers, thank you for reading and I hope you leave a review. Let me know whether you love it, hate it, sorta like it, or don't; tell me what you would like to see happen and what you don't want to see happen. Anything you have to say, anything at all about this story, I would like to hear it. Thank you.  
  
POLL  
  
Q: In the future this is going to become a highly complicated romance (or love triangle) and out of Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood, would you like to see Zaira end up with? Please let me know in a review or email as soon as possible. Thank you!  
  
A/N 2: If you have anyone else you would like to possibly see Zaira end up with, please tell me and there will be a Percy/Penelope subplot. Thank you!!! 


End file.
